


An Out of Context Problem

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe-Crime Family, Bondlock, Crossdressing, M/M, Organized Crime, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Former Commander James Bond has been honorably discharged thanks to a wound to his leg. Yet now that he is out of the action he is so very bored. </p><p>Then his old friend John Watson gives him a job offer. He warns him that the Holmes Family is fairly odd, but as Crime Families go they are one of the few with any morals they can claim. James doesn't need any more information and takes the position as the youngest Holmes' brother's  bodyguard. </p><p>When he first meets 'Q' he's wearing stark red heels and knows that this job will be anything but boring. </p><p>Perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

The pub was small and cozy, just the usual sort of place he might pop into for a pint or maybe to watch a bit of the game. He was never around long enough to favor one team or another, but he appreciated the fact he could watch something that was both mindless and a bit entertaining. Daytime telly had really gone down the tube.

He walked in and saw John had already selected a table, it was towards the back with a good vantage of the entrances and windows and the wall meant no one could sneak up on them. Old habits die hard. Old habits for him anyways, John was still in the business which is why he was here. He’d been honorably discharged from the military for a wound to his leg, John had been in the same boat with his shoulder a few years ago, but there were no civilian jobs he could honestly see himself holding. Bank teller? Manager? Store Clerk? No… If he wanted in on the action than John’s job was his only chance.

“Sit down mate and don’t look so grim. I already told you it’s yours if you wanted it.” John’s easy smile and friendly eyes had misled more than one of his would be assassins. His cozy jumpers and cane did the rest. He didn’t need the cane but he had all the documentation that would back up why he used it. Though inside was hidden a slender blade that could cut a throat like tissue paper.

“You said there were conditions.” James was always one to get straight to business, though he did wave his hand for a drink signaling he would have whatever John was having.

Shifting in his chair John nodded and looked slightly suspicious “Well the conditions aren’t for you necessarily. The family I work for, they do a few things that are a bit not good and they have some…hobbies that you might find unusual. They’re one of the _good_ bad guys if you catch my drift, they hurt only those who have broken promises, they never involve families, and they don’t do any work with children. If you’re going to go to the other side; they’re the best ones to go to.”

James raised a slow brow. He wasn’t afraid of a few unusual hobbies, whatever they might be, and if he were being honest with himself he was relieved to find he wouldn’t be dirtying his hands over much, just getting them dusty perhaps. “You said the position was for the youngest?”

John nodded “Yes, he goes by 'Q' and he’s a bit of handful when he gets in the mood, not nearly as much as S though so you lucked yourself out of that one.” From their brief discussions James knew that ‘S’ was who John worked for.

“When can I start?” James was downing his pint readying himself to see this unusual family that was going to save him from a lifetime of boredom.

Sheepishly John pointed outside “M’s had the car standing by since you arrived. He’s already looked into your background and cleared you to work with Q. Again, the job’s yours if you want it. All of these Holmes’ brothers have their oddities if you can’t handle it there’s no shame in saying so.”

James almost didn't dignify that with a response and they left payment plus a generous tip on the table. James put on his jacket and felt alive as he walked to a black car. It did feel so very _good_ to be back to work. “I’m sure it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

John stifled a laugh and mumbled “Famous last words.” as they got into the car.

 

 

The Holmes Family was relatively small as crime families went, though their reach spanned across Europe and even into the States and parts of Asia. They had the safety precaution of when not talking to them directly they went by single letters rather than code names or titles. The very head of the family was known only as ‘Mummy’ James had been duly warned not to let the name lure him into a false sense of ease. She was a dragon by all accounts and while she could be harsh on her employees she was also just as viciously protective of them.

The second in command was the eldest Holmes brother who was known as M. He oversaw their political connections and ensured that the right pockets were lined and the right people were being pushed. He was also the one deciding when the hits (if necessary) took place and where. He was infamous for his delicate planning and crucial attention to detail.

S was in charge of the street informants and for linking up activity between rival syndicates. He could see patterns where others only might see unusual circumstances or chance occurrences. He also had a keen mind that could sort out who was who they said they were and who was lying. John warned him that S never turned off his ‘deducing’ as he called it and to brace himself for his life story being told back to him. That was who John was in charge of protecting and from some of the stories he’d shared James had a hard time imagining ‘Q’ could be worse.

Q was the tech genius of the family; he controlled their vast network solely from his computer and often spent his time making gadgets that aided in their family business. John had proudly shown James his cane “He whipped this up for me in about an hour, he said if insisted on using it as part of my cover that it might as well serve some use.” Q was also nearly as reclusive as ‘Mummy’, often not leaving his rooms for days at a time and was seen only fleetingly then. His current guard was the chauffeur Alec, but there had been recent threats made specifically against him and the family thought he needed more protection. John told him that Q was inclined to disagree but no one argued with Mummy once she’d made a decision.

 

They arrived at a rather homey looking manner in the country side and James wondered how much action they could honestly expect in a place like this. Still when they left the car he saw guards disguised as caretakers as they walked around the property. It was vast with a few horse stalls and several large gardens plus acres of open fields. The Holmes family valued their privacy it seemed and he could respect that.

“They call this manor Skyfall though they’ve never explained why. Q himself does all the tech and security for the homes and when I last asked he implied it had something to do with that.” John was making casual conversation but James’ mind was already taking in the area and making plans and back up plans for escapes if necessary. John must have realized what he was about as he gave James a glance and smirked before he stopped talking.

They were barely inside the door when a lovely woman with dark skin and a hair full of curls came rushing at them. James found himself ready for a fight but relaxed when John simply embraced her. “Ah Eve, how was Q while we were gone?”

She rolled her eyes and picked imaginary lint off her spotless blue fashion suit “You know him not a speck of trouble. Just sat on his bench and worked.” She looked over at James “I do hope you’re not looking for much action…Q’s as quiet as they come.”

John gave her an exasperated look “You’re only saying that because he improves your heels. You’ve never watched him when he gets in one of his moods.”

Eve nodded as she looked down at her rather dangerous looking shoes that were the exact shade as her suit “You’ve got me there. But it’s about time you got back I think Sally is losing her mind with your boy.”

John winced “That bad?”

“ _Well_ …” Eve trailed off as they heard a crash of something breakable coming from upstairs.

“Sherlock for the last time I’m telling you there’s nothing between me and Anderson you _freak_!”

“I beg to differ your scents have been nauseatingly mixed and I’m surprised you can even manage to blush with the amount of sex I can smell reeking off of you. Really in the garden shed? _Must_ you?”

“I can’t wait till John gets back I’ll never understand how he can handle an overgrown twat like you!”

 

The parlor was silent as James looked to Eve and John, they seemed rather unimpressed with the display. He was perplexed why the woman hadn’t simply gotten shot for the way she was talking to one of the main family. John must have read the confusion on his face “Oh they argue like cats and dogs but Sally would skin any who tried to do Sherlock harm. I think she takes too much pride in doing that herself to let someone else have any of the fun.”

James nodded and wondered if he shouldn’t have heeded John’s warnings a little more.

“Eve darling I really should go and interrupt before we have blood in the carpet again. Would you mind taking James to meet Q?” John was already hurrying up the stairs as he made his request and then shouted “Sherlock you’d better be behaving yourself!”

James saw that Eve was already guiding him towards a second staircase “Q likes to work up in the attic” She explained to James who wordlessly followed.

At the top was a small door that looked as though on good kick could send it flying. Yet when Eve approached she knocked in an unusual rhythm and looked through the peephole as he pupil was scanned. The door popped open with pressurized air and she waved him in “Come on I don’t know what John’s told you but Q really doesn’t bite.”

James only hesitated for a microsecond before he stepped over the threshold to meet his new employer. He didn’t know what he was expecting…but it certainly wasn’t what he saw. A young man with a riot of curls on his head and an overly large cardigan was sitting on a stainless steel bench as he typed endlessly into a keyboard that was projected onto the table top and connected to a computer screen on the wall that was as big as a flat screen. James blinked and looked over his new employer…were those? Yes….it seemed the boy was wearing a pair of stark red heels as well.

“Q…Q this is James Bond, the one that John was telling you about? He’s interested in working for you. Can you at least be a bit polite and put your toys away for a second?”

Q didn’t seem to respond as his typing continued but he eventually tapped the table a few times and the keyboard disappeared and the screen turned blank as he turned on the bench to look at them. He blinked a few minutes through his large black rimmed glasses as he looked them over. “Hmmm formally military? That will do I suppose, at least Alec will have someone interesting to talk to.”

He leaned down and took the heels off of his feet “I think your new prototypes are almost ready, I’m trying to work on the arch support because the pressure of the gun in the heel is killing my feet.”

Eve looked as though her birthday had come early “Oh thank you Q!” She plucked the shoes from his hands and looked them over closely “These will go lovely with that dress I just bought.” She winked at him “You devil you were spying on me!”

Q shrugged “No sense in making them the wrong color. That would be an appalling waste of my time.” His eyes skirted back over to James and he seemed to shift uncomfortably “I’m terribly sorry, you were probably looking for some sort of interesting assignment. Mother can be overbearing sometimes and I didn’t want to fight her over this. Truly if you grow bored I’ll understand you could maybe work with M…he’s needed some new agents.”

Eve gently slapped Q’s hair “Stop that! Those threats are serious! Alec said so himself! Now you’ll be a good boy and try to keep your new bodyguard happy or else…” Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and Q shrank back in his chair.

Eve smiled pleased that she had gotten her way and handed the shoes back to Q. “Good now that that’s settled I have to report to Mummy and let her know that James will be onboard at least temporarily. Try to be nice and get to know him.” She winked at them before turning and leaving.

Now that James was on the other side of the door he watched as Eve left and saw the solid steel frames that held it into place. No doubt if someone tried to break down the door with their leg they would get a broken foot thanks to their efforts. It was very clever.

He turned his attention back to Q and saw that he was putting the heels back on “No need to trouble yourself James. Why don’t you pick up a book or something? I have to have this code finished in the next hour or so and I’m not chatty when I’m working.” He waved his hand dismissively as he turned back to his computer and was then scanned before the screen came to life.

James watched him for a minute before taking a quick walk around the spacious attic. Truthfully it looked more like the inside of an Apple computer than an actual room. When he finished he glanced once more at his client and decided that this job might be a bit more interesting than he was originally promised. He smiled to himself.

 ** _Perfect_**.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! I'm trying to catch up from the holidays so be patient with me :)

 

 

 

James was starting to think that John lied to him about the perks of the job.

 

The perks being that he wouldn’t be bored out of his bloody mind doing a civilian job. Watching Q work while fascinating was stagnant. The genius would flounce in on his heels of the day with a steaming cup of earl grey and then sit down and not proceed to move for several hours at a time while his fingers tapped away endlessly on his hologram keyboard. Sometimes to liven things up James would remind his client that it was a good idea to move around every hour or so to keep his circulation up. He got used to saying something to Q and then waiting a few seconds for the young man to respond. It wasn’t as if he was ignoring him, it was more like his processing time lagged when a message popped up in his brain.

James also noticed that Q’s habit of donning female clothing was not limited to his shoes, now and then he would shift in his seat and his pant would slip down revealing a lacy edge that was tantalizing and sometimes his nails were done to a polish. The first time James asked (about the nails not about the panties…he wasn’t quite there yet) Q said it was to stop his habit from chewing on his nails. It seemed reasonable and they looked…nice…on Q’s long slender fingers. One could say becoming even.

Yet despite the promised oddities being delivered he’d yet to see any real action. During his first few weeks Q didn’t even leave the building so he had yet to meet the chauffeur Alec whom he was told was Q’s primary babysitter before the threats occurred. Another thing that took a small amount of James’ time was looking over the threats they’d received, all had been done through email and Q was having difficulty tracing it back to the source. What frustrated James was that Q did not rank it a high priority and so did not spend much time searching for the threat “That’s what I have you for isn’t it?” he’d said when James pressed the issue. It was hard to argue with his source of income.

He was also learning that this might be less of a bodyguard position and more of a babysitting one. He thought that maybe in a family as devious as this one they had sent the threats themselves to justify a bodyguard to Q. He would become so focused in his work that he wouldn’t stop to eat or obtain substance besides tea which James became an expert in providing. It was an unusual gig, but he supposed he could do worse. He also supposed it was bad to wish ill on your client so that your life was more interesting.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that Q was part of an infamous crime family and on a daily basis worked with shady people and sometimes did work that was flat out illegal. Those delicate fingers typing away at the keyboard could be writing an essay or composing a symphony. Yet they were decisively and efficiently delivering commands and orders to a vast network and he did it so he never needed to change out of his pajamas if he didn’t need to. It was admirable.

While he was not able to meet Alec he did have the unique experience of meeting the other Holmes brothers.

 

His first meeting took place while he was preparing Q’s. He had been about to add another teaspoon of sugar, thinking that his client might be the sweet tooth sort, when a voice abrasively interrupted “That’s far too much Q prefers one and half teaspoons and a dash of milk. If you add that third teaspoon of sugar it will be quite impossible for him to consume.”

He halted in disbursing the sugar and shifted his attention to the tall thin man who had entered the room. He had wild dark hair, like Q’s but somehow a bit more polished a long black coat and a sneer. From what he had learned this could only be S or Sherlock who John worked for. “I’ll take note of that in the future. I wasn’t sure how he preferred it.”

S made a scoffing noise “If you would only observe the answer would be obvious to you. I wonder if John made a mistake getting such an inept bodyguard if he cannot even deduce the production of tea.” He seemed to scan James for a minute before parting his lips and proceeding to describe Bond’s life in vivid detail to him. James had been warned and would have let the observations slide…if S had not hit a particularly vulnerable spot.

“Military man did some time in the secret service as you are used to wearing several hidden weapons. A sniper given the calluses on your thumb and trigger finger with an injury to your hip was what had you honorably discharged. You prefer detergents with no scents and yet wear an ungodly amount of cologne for reasons I cannot fathom. You have a slight prolectivity to drinking and while others might think it’s to excess you let them think you drink more than you do. You prefer coffee over tea but only because you have adapted to manageable coffee being offered wherever you go while the availability of good tea was harder to come by. You got into the service because your parents died young leaving you with an elderly uncle who made you earn your keep and you’ve been proving yourself to Queen and country ever since. You are probably bored with your position as Q’s bodyguard but know that you are unlikely to get better work elsewhere. The early death of your parents leads me to suspect that your over enthusiastic interest in carnal relations is superficial, though you certainly enjoy them, and deal more with you trying to find a mother or father figure to replace the one you lost. Am I correct so far?”

 

James assumed it was always bad form to hit one of your employers, and yet he could not contain himself as his fist met with Sherlock’s chin.

 

John was going to have a fit.

 

“It wasn’t my uncle. My aunt took me in.”

 

As it turned out John was less upset than James had thought. In fact he seemed pleased if anything. S gave him a wide berth after that. If he had to guess he would say that Q was pleased with his reaction. The day after the incident Q gifted him with a gun that was registered to his palm print and so would only fire when he held it. Quite ingenious and he couldn’t even think of when Q might of worked on it. He must have done it at night when his other guard Alec was on shift. James would like to think he would notice something with a gun being worked on.

 

His meeting with M went little better.

He had been out for a stroll and a smoke. It wasn’t a habit he indulged in often but he was starting to like the countryside and it seemed natural that one would have some tobacco while walking amongst all the trees. He had been wandering through the woods near the main house when a man appeared in his path. He was tall like S but a little broader and a hair shorter. He had thinning red hair and a three piece suit easily worth its weight in gold. Finely tailored and leather shoes customized to match. No this had to be only M who was the power behind the throne and who worked the government side of the illicit business.

“It seems that my brother is quite taken with you.” His tone was causal as if he were discussing the weather. But James knew a man about business when he saw one. The man before him was on a mission, what the objective was he couldn’t tell; only that he was at the center of it.

“I find that hard to believe. He goes hours without looking away from the screen. My only duty seems to remind him that sustenance is pertinent for survival.” He was assuming of course that he was referring to Q and not S.

M nodded, clearly this wasn’t information hard to come by “Indeed… yet he eats when you tell him to and drinks the tea you make him even when done incorrectly. Something that even trusted Alec has yet to accomplish.”

James held his tongue. M wanted something from him and he was not inclined to speak until he knew what it was. He took a slow drag of his cigarette.

“Wise man.” M cleared his throat “I was thinking that I might recruit you into my own services. It would involve action suiting a man of your taste and inclination. Much more rewarding than babysitting my brother all day.”

It was an offer, one that he had been warned he would be given. He could sense a test when he was given one. Yet even if this was a test he found himself with a ready answer. He thought of Q in his large cardigans and his heels. He was in a vulnerable position and even his trusted guard thought he needed more protection. “I’m fine where I am thank you.”

M seemed amused “Ah but I’ve yet to offer you a sum.” He raised a brow as if he was reminding James of something important. He forgot how little James needed.

He gave a careless shrug “It matters not to me what sum you might offer. I’m content to watch over Q as it stands. We’ve still not found who was sending the threats or even vetted that the threats are real.”

Now there was nothing fabricated about M’s response. He seemed genuinely interested in James’ thoughts. “Indeed? I thought we had already discovered they were quite real…”

James wandered a few feet as he spoke. “If they were real I have no doubt that Q would have tracked down the sender and destroyed them before his first cup of tea in the morning. Yet he has done little in the way of searching out the sender and even less in fortifying himself. He knows more than he’s letting on and I’m not content to let the matter rest.” James finished his smoke and left the woods. He found his desire to be outside waning as the light faded.

 

M watched him go with renewed interest. He smirked at his assistant Anthea who was waiting in the shadows, protection in case due to unforeseen circumstances James Bond should turn violent. “Interesting fellow isn’t he? I can see why Mummy is so keen on him.”

Anthea nodded and made a few clicks on her cell “Shall we arrange a meeting?”

M picked up his umbrella and looked around at the growing twilight “I don’t think that will be necessary.” Anthea seemed puzzled but did not inquire further. M always knew more than he let on.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internet is back! That means my stories are too! Thank you all for your patience! Things are heating up in this chapter!

 

 

 

While his introduction to the other Holmes brothers had been somewhat like a duel his meeting with the infamous Alec was much more…personal.

At Skyfall James had been given his own room with attached bathroom, it was quite large and certainly not lacking in luxuries. Better than his flat at any rate. Yet some habits die hard and he found himself unable to sleep without a walk through the house first. He stopped at the base of the stairs leading to Q’s workroom when he saw a crack of light shining brightly in the darkness. Checking his watch he decided it was far past the hour genius’s should have gone to bed and he mounted the stairs. As usual when he walked he made no sound. Another habit that was hard to break.

He was scanned and the door popped open to allow him in. It had barely cracked when he saw that the genius was not alone and he was not working on his toys at the moment. From his position the two bodies were not able to spot him currently Q was pressed forward into a wall as a rugged looking man with sandy brown hair pushed against him. Q was only half dressed with his shirt on but unbuttoned and his pants tangled in the pink heels he was sporting today. The matching panties were being stretched by the man’s large hand as he worked his fingers in and out f Q “You wore these on purpose you brat.”

Even though James didn’t have a hope of seeing the look Q was wearing he was almost certain that he was making one of his usual range of unimpressed expressions. The image was solidified when he heard Q snark back “I wore them in hopes you would be moved to do something about it. If you insist on lollygagging I’ll simply deal with the matter myself.”

Alec made a low sound in his throat and the gasp that echoed from Q implied he had not taken kindly to that remark. “You’ve not made use of your new man yet? I would have thought you wouldn’t take long to help yourself to him.”

There was a small huffed laugh “You should have seen him face down M and S… it was quite impressive. I’ve saved the video feed to watch later should you want to join in.”

Alec made another low sound “You like strong men Q, men who won’t be intimidated by either you or your insane family. I’m quite eager to meet this James personally.”

James felt he had overstayed. This was a private moment he was intruding on. He was interested that Q seemed to be aware of him; it was notable that Alec’s query into him hadn’t been out of jealousy…it was curiosity. Perhaps John’s cover was to talk about the family’s personalities as oddities yet if he were to really delve into their sexual prolectivities perhaps that was what John truly meant by ‘oddities’. He was five continents Watson after all. He knew about James’ penchant for threesomes…perhaps that was his true intention in bringing him here.

Were the threats true at all? He tried to ignore the mental image of his memory where Q was pressed against the wall as a larger body dominated him. It was an enticing image. But he was not here to be any man’s concubine. If Q’s true intention wasn’t to use him for security then he was going to go into private security. Sex was one thing but it would never be his income. His mind went back to the threats. It was true what he told M, that he thought Q knew more than he might be letting on. He didn’t truly think the threats had been issued by the Holmes family in a bid to provide Q with more adequate protection and he was also not inclined to believe that Q or John had done it purely for fornication purposes.Then another person had to be involved and one that might require his specific services.

 

The next morning he reported promptly at 8AM with Q’s expected cup of tea in hand. He managed to hide his expression when he saw that Q’s computer chair had been switched for one with softer cushions, it was a subtle change, but one he could understand the reasoning for. He gently set the tea beside Q’s hand and returned to what he had begun to fondly call his ‘perch’. It offered him a good vantage point for the room and also allowed him to observe Q indirectly. He noticed that Q seemed lighter this morning, but there were no other outward signs of the activity James had inadvertently witnessed.

He was interested in what Alec had been referring to, but he was not about to put his new position at risk for a one off. He would wait to see how this played out.

Alec didn’t make him wait long.

 

He returned to his room that night and paused as his hand touched the door. There was someone waiting for him. He didn’t hesitate and opened the door as one hand slid to where his new Walter lay. He thought that the movement was subtle but he was corrected “There’s no need for that James, after all we are already familiar with each other.”

It appeared that Alec had come to say hello. “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He turned on the lights and took a minute to look over his uninvited guest. He was handsome and strongly built, as one would expect from someone in this field, he was also just a few shades shorter than James, but he knew that height mattered little it was how efficient a fighter was.

Alec arched a brow and a small smile toyed at the corner of his mouth “You’re sure you didn’t see me knuckle deep in our boy last night? I swear he’ll be the death of me in those heels.”

James was inclined to agree.

“If I did it wouldn’t be any of my business. I’m here to prevent threats to Q and I am certain that you are not. What he chooses to do is his own affair.” He ignored the rise of interest at ‘ _our boy_ ’ that part of him had no place here.

His reaction it seemed did not go unnoticed by Alec, the other man leisurely crossed the room and eyed James with more than a gleam of interest in his eyes “What if he chooses for it to be your affair?”

Used to these sorts of flirtations James schooled his expression save for a cool raised brow “Is it?”

Alec slid past him as he left the room and gave a glance over his shoulder “Would I be here if it wasn’t?”

 

That was an excellent point.

 

Q stared down at the threat. This one wasn’t a malicious email or even a pop up on his computer. Those had been too easy to trace and he found the sender had been at an internet café. A dead end. No this was different. This was a hand written note in fine but unfamiliar penmanship that detailed his end would be coming soon and his new ‘goon’ would do little to stop them. He had found it on his nightly stroll through the gardens. The paths were nicely maintained so he could go out even in his tallest heels and enjoy the night blooming flowers. If he were being monitored they would know of his trip and they succeeded in leaving the letter directly in his path.

Mummy was not going to be pleased.

Mycroft would say ‘I told you so’ with that look of his.

Sherlock would be intolerable.

 

 

Drats.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience!!! I hope you enjoy this update!

 

 

 

Looking on James thought that Q couldn’t possibly make himself more of a target.

Today’s heels were a fantastically yellow color that matched the lacy thong peeking out. After setting Q’s mug next to his hand James took a chance and gently caressed his hand against those dancing fingers. For a moment Q stilled and one dark eye flickered his way before returning to the image on the screen. An interesting response.

He thought of his visitor last night and took a moment to consider his client in front of him. It was bizarre how the world worked sometimes. He noticed there seemed to be some underlying tension in Q today that he had not seen the day before. He wondered if it was perhaps because of his confrontation last night. Had Alec told him about it? Had he asked Alec? To get these answers James watched Q throughout the day; perhaps a bit more closely than he had been, that’s when he realized that the tension he was seeing in Q had nothing to do with any possible relationship. Something had _frightened_ him.

Q would wait until he thought that James was turned away or not looking at the screen and then he would pull up security footage from the night before. He was focusing the one in the private family garden the most but he was also exploring the ones for the drive and surrounding areas. “Is there some matter I could assist you with?” He interrupted smoothly; he was here to protect his client after all.

Q let out a small sigh as if he should have realized James would spy on him “It’s a troubling matter with the house’s security is all. I found something last night that I should not have found. I would like the matter resolved before my mother hears much more about it. That would be most undesirable.”

James could understand, from his encounters with M and S he could only imagine the woman it would take to create such sons and run a successful empire. “I think perhaps it’s time you realize how serious this truly is. This is no longer a joke.”

Q spun around in his chair and fixed James with a stone cold expression “My safety is never a _game_. I am what keeps this house secure and ensures that our empire does not fall. If they were to harm me or even kill me I have no doubt that my family will carry on but their safety will be at a severe risk. That is a possibility that I would never take.”

Impressed with his level of commitment James raised a brow “If that is the case than I wonder why you are not using every tool at your disposal. I am your tool Q and you have yet to allow me to perform my task.”

There was a flicker of something across Q’s face and he considered James’ point “It is true that I have not been using you to your full potential. That has nothing to do with my doubts about your ability, I am quite sure you are more than enough to keep me safe. However it’s all about timing. If this is a threat that I can eliminate without revealing you to my enemies than I can save you for a larger threat that might come one day that I will not be able to defeat.”

James gave a slow nod but pressed on “Do you trust my discretion?” At this Q hesitated, it was a valid point, he knew what James had done in the military, the things that were on no official records but he had access to more than what was officially stored. He realized that this was what James was truly meant for, offense he was certainly accomplished at, but he had another skill, and one that was designed to be hidden.

He looked James in the eyes “I do.” He realized that in the few weeks they had known each other they had started to build a tenuous relationship and now this was the time it was being put to the test. “Very well…then I will trust you put those impressive skills to the test and tell me how _this_ …appeared in my garden last evening.” He tapped a square on his desk that lit at his touch and a small drawer appeared and he pulled out the letter he had received last night. It would be foolish if he continued to refuse using James when he was correct in saying that there were other skills he could put to the task besides his obvious ones. “Use Alec if you need him he should be easily found.”

James took a moment to look over the letter “Easier found than you can imagine. He visited me in my rooms last night.” Now that he had a mission he felt some of the tension around his eyes relax. Finally something to focus his energy on besides Q’s aimless searching. He would find whoever did this and the matter would be settled. Then he could perhaps turn his attention fully to the budding relationship. Then again he _was_ talented at multitasking.

Q was reasonably surprised at his statement “Alec? I can’t imagine why.” He was portioned partially to his computer and partially to James indicating he required more information.

“He did.” James tucked the letter away for now and gently placed his hand on Q’s slender shoulder “I might have seen some things that were…indelicate. He seems to have picked up on my interest and implied that I might not be the only one…” As he spoke he gently moved his finger between Q’s shirt color and the soft skin of his neck sending a strong shudder through him. His smile was dark when Q made no move to avoid him and his eyes darkened in response. So Alec was correct, he supposed one that was as familiar with Q as he was that should come as no surprise. Still James found himself exhilarated by the fact that he could have work and play all in one tidy package.

Very nice indeed.

 

 

John pulled himself away from his lover and smiled when he saw those keenly intelligent eyes foggy with pleasure. He felt his chest puff with pride thinking that he had been the one to do that to his brilliant if somewhat arrogant lover. “Was that a suitable distraction?” He could not have hid the smile on his lips even if he’d tried.

Some of the fogginess lifted away and Sherlock rolled his eyes but his lips lifted in return “It was admirable. Now that I’ve got that need filled I can think on Q a bit more clearly.”

John fell to the bed with a huff “Would you not mention your brother when we are in bed together? Your sibling relationship is disturbing enough as it is.”

At this Sherlock seemed genuinely confused “Are older brothers not supposed to be protective? I thought that was the societal norm? I’m not nearly as overbearing as Mycroft can be.”

That was a very narrow point in Sherlock’s favor, yet John felt inclined that having video surveillance on your sibling was intrusive to most standards and arranging lovers for them was entirely abnormal. Then again with Mycroft in comparison Sherlock at the very least did not steal and test blood samples or misuse government resources to ‘remove’ any problematic individuals in his brother’s life. A narrow point indeed.

John had honestly only mentioned the job to James because he knew what it was like to be a soldier with no orders to follow and nowhere to go. At least he had had Harry, which wasn’t saying much, but James…James was alone.

The second Mycroft and Sherlock had laid eyes on him they’d begun planning on elevating his status to Lover with the help of Alec. Sometimes this family was more than any man ought to be expected to endure.

“Is it painful to think so hard?” Sherlock’s droll tone broke him out of his mindless stare.

“You prat, you’re lucky your good in bed. I would have left your nonsense a long time ago. Got a real job or some such.” It was an empty threat and they both knew it.

Sherlock rolled and caged John beneath his arms “I wouldn’t let you leave.” There was a smile on his lips but darkness in his eyes. John sometimes forgot that he worked for a crime family, a ‘good’ crime family, but a very successful none the less. It was times like this that it came back fully to him.

“I wouldn’t want to go.”

That seemed to calm the anger that had flared so suddenly and Sherlock was nuzzling his neck as he whispered “Don’t leave me.”

John curled his fingers in Sherlock’s hair and wondered how James and Lestrade were faring with their own Holmes’.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll post again soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter was supposed to have more Silva in it...but then other things happened. Hope you still enjoy it!

 

 

 

 

“Did you say something to James?” Q was currently lying across Alec’s chest as they shared a rest after a fulfilling round of lovemaking.

Alec shifted and caressed down Q’s back as he thought about his response. Honestly he had acted a bit rashly when he went to see James, but he was a man of instincts, not tactical planning. Q had mentioned his new bodyguard and he had seen the look of interest in his eyes when he spoke of him. Then they had that moment and he had seen an answering heat in James’ eyes…but it wasn’t for Q alone. That’s what led him to paying a visit.

And God the tension had felt good, seeing another man interested in Q like that should have caused him to become aggressive. Instead…when he remembered the way James’ eyes had heated as he watched Q in his arms made him what to experience that as well. See Q be taken apart as he watched. The Holmes were behind it as well…they were always a little freaky in his taste. “Yes…You cannot deny he might be good for us. John tells me he is lonely, a solider without a war and man without a family. I’ve seen the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. It is not without possibility.” Q shifted but he decided that there was no reason to deny it.

“And what about you? Are you not part of this?”

Alec rolled so that he was on top and pinned Q down “I like seeing you taken, I like to watch as you lose that famous control. I like to watch and when I’m ready join in and help finish the job.” He leaned down so he could whisper into his ear “You like it too, you like strong men you like to drive us crazy with those heels and panties or god forbid those insane skirts you have.” He gave a swipe to Q’s thigh and watched him jerk between him and the bed.

Q moaned and Alec slipped back in before twisting so that Q was now riding on top of him. They were soon lost in their thoughts of another man joining them. Not just anyone…James…James joining them, James thrusting, his hands, his eyes. Q came before he was prepared and shouted in surprise but Alec added a few more thrusts before succumbing.

Panting they stared at each other and nodded “James.”

 

When Q came in the next morning James thought that perhaps it was an assassination attempt. Today he was wearing a tight black pencil skirt with matching black stilettos that appeared to be inhumanly high. James stifled a groan and tried not to watch too closely as Q took his seat.

“Did you find anything?” Q’s voice snapped him out of his stupor and he reminded himself that despite evidence to the contrary he was in fact supposed to be performing an investigation. “I had a look around last night, some of the grass had been stepped on till it was very flat but none of the flowers had been disturbed. I don’t think whoever left that note was trying to catch attention but he was also very sure that he would not be seen.” James decided to take one more glimpse to torture himself before continuing “That leads me to believe that he’s been watching you for some time. He knows your schedule.”

Q had come to these conclusions as well but it was still unsettling to have them be verified. He was glad that there was some physical evidence left even if it wasn’t much. His own cameras must have been tampered with and he was not going to take that breach lightly. This time it was a threatening letter…but next time? It could be a bullet for himself, his brothers or his mother. That was not acceptable.

“I set some traps for them in case they should visit again. It’s not likely but it gave me something to do.”

Q hummed and nodded, he did in fact wear this skirt because Alec had asked him to and because he wanted to see what James’ reaction would be. He wouldn’t deny that he didn’t enjoy the heat he had seen in those ice blue eyes. Now he was truly distracted but he would think over that information in the future. He stilled when he felt warm calloused fingers on the back of his neck. He shivered and turned to look at James steadily “I supposed you have been thinking about Alec’s offer?”

James leaned in until his lips brushed against Q’s ear “I have been able to do very little else since.”

Q stiffened, he had been expecting some sort of reaction of course, but not one this strong…perhaps the skirt had been too much. Lips started tracing along his throat where the fingers had just been and he felt his breathing hitch as he thought about what else those lips and fingers might do to him.

James felt proud that finally he was getting the advantage here. The fact that Q was wearing that sinful skirt made it all too easy to slide it up his thighs and lightly trace the inner flesh “Can you call Alec? I’m sure you have some variation of face time on that thing.”

If he wasn’t so aroused he would be insulted that James equated his elegant system with something as common as a _phone_. He hissed and was about to respond when his hands with a mind of their own pressed the direct line button. Alec of course answered on only the second ring. His face was a thing of beauty as his mind took in what his eyes were seeing. “I see that James has accepted our invitation.”

Alec appeared to be having some trouble breathing as he watched James make eye contact with him as he finished sliding his hand up Q’s skirt and turned the genius in for a kiss. As Alec watched he was torn over if he should rush to the lab and join…or if he would much rather continue watching. He was in the privacy of his car at the moment and he made sure the tinted windows were fully up before sliding his hand into his pants to stroke himself to full mast.

It seemed they were off to a rather good start.

 

Mycroft clicked off of the camera in Q’s lab “Well that’s all settled then. Though I am pleased to see that James can focus on both his carnal engagements as well as his actual work. That was good spotting about the grass and flowers. I’ll have the groundskeeper fired of course that sort of disturbance should have been reported immediately.” He leaned back and sipped on his afternoon tea, pleased at a job well done.

Lestrade snorted in the corner and took a quick glance out of the window. Sometimes Mycroft became so wrapped up in the safety of his brothers that he forgot his own. That’s why he and Anthea were such a good team. She dealt with all the paperwork and he shot at people. It was an oversimplification but it hurt his brain if he thought about it too much.

“Comments?” Mycroft looked at his lover and bodyguard with amusement. Truly despite what he might say guards were always more efficient if they were…personally invested in their clients. There was sometimes a nasty fallout or two but they had fail-safes in case that should happen. Not that he ever worried about that personally. Lestrade had been his lover and friend for nearly twelve years. There were no secrets between them.

“No John and I drink to forget how involved the entire family is in our love lives. I’m sure James and Alec will join in before too long. They’re still convinced that Q is the easiest of you lot. It’s so sad to see the delusion clear on their faces.” Lestrade took another look out the window. He had overheard the video and James had a keen eye to see the disturbance on the grounds. If some cocksure assassin tried to lay a finger on his Holmes they would find something much more dangerous instead.

Mycroft couldn’t deny that Lestrade’s over protectiveness was sometimes a very arousing trait. More often than not his over protective measures were irritating…but it was endearing to see the man take any threat against his person so…personally. “Now that that matter is settled I find myself wanting a more fulfilling reward than a perfect cup of tea.”

Lestrade knew his que when he heard it and smirked drawing the curtains close and coming to stand in front of Mycroft as he pushed away from his desk “Is that so? Then what are your orders…Sir?”

Mycroft took in a swift breath, it was not often that they played these games…yet when they did they were so _very_ rewarding. He could almost feel his eyes dilating. Lestrade nodded “Feeling like that are we? Then I recommend you getting that suit off real quick…” He leaned in and slowly pulled Mycroft’s tie loose. “I would hate to keep you waiting as punishment.”

Mycroft found the words stuck in his throat as he quickly did what he was told. He wanted a reward, perhaps he would have a punishment later. Standing in front of him Gregory caressed his face and leaned in for a kiss before whispering “Now do what I say Sir…and you’ll get your reward.”

It was an unusual dynamic…but it was theirs.

 

 

Leaning back from his computer Silva pressed send and chuckled as a lackey brought him some tea and opera music played in the background. The Holmes seemed content to feel safe in their little ‘Skyfall’ well…they would not be under that impression for long.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on Tumblr under the same name :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this short little story! I hope you enjoyed it!

 

 

 

The shot rang out in the early morning, shattering the relative peace that surrounded the Skyfall Estate.

 

John watched Sherlock fall in nearly slow motion. They had been out for their morning walk and while his mind knew that Sherlock had dropped upon impact he couldn’t forget the way that Sherlock’s mouth had been slack in surprise, the way his eyes had been wide with surprise and pain, and the blood…he’d never forget the blood.

Q watched everything happen on his screen and at the sound of the shot James had crowded against his charge ready to tackle him should he need to. Q ignored him and pressed a button on his controls “Alec please update me on Sherlock’s condition.” His voice was steady as he kept a steely eye on this monitors.

James knew a tactician at work when he saw one and saw no reason to interrupt Q’s thought process. He sensed that there was more going on than he was aware and if he got involved he might be the source of more damage rather than assistance. He drew his gun and kept his eyes open. His job was to protect Q and that’s what he intended to do.

 

An Estate as large as Skyfall (with a family like the Holmes’) had a medical wing and Sherlock was brought their swiftly. Mycroft was there and banished everyone as soon as Sherlock was inside. John thought he was going to have a fit when they sent away the doctors until Sherlock had placed a calming hand on his arm and opened his shirt to reveal a bullet proof vest that was leaking blood.

John stared for a full minute before his jaw ticked and he punched Sherlock hard on the arm “It was a trick?!” His voice was raised to almost alarming levels.

Sherlock would have sighed at the obvious statement if he hadn’t been so touched by John’s sign of devotion, if it was slightly painful. “Yes Q was certain they would strike soon…Statistically they would want to strike one of the core family members in a showy way. They would have been more successful with a head shot but it was easy to deduce from their taunts that they prefer more showy methods. Simple really.”

John thought about hitting Sherlock again but wanted to save it for when it would come as more of a surprise. It would hurt more that way. He turned to Mycroft “And Greg was fine with this?” He had a feeling that none of the bodyguards were informed. No doubt the _very intelligent Homles’_ thought their reactions would be telling if they were forwarned.

“Take heart John, none of the others were told as well. Only us three and Mummy knew of the plan. It was more secure that way you understand.” Mycroft didn’t move an inch but John had the impression he was preparing himself for Lestrade’s reaction. It would be unpleasant to say the least.

 

Once that was settled they ventured into Q’s lab. He was typically not a fan of people crowding his space but for this instance he permitted it. His fingers flew across the board; today his outfit was understated simple slacks and cardigan and high-heeled brogues. His eyes were glued to the screen in concentration as an alarm sounded. The barrier had been breached and he smiled viciously “Very good.”

James watched, he had wanted to be upset when Alec had responded that Sherlock was not hurt and neither of them were pleased to discover it was planned to be that way. When Alec had joined them in the lab they had exchanged a look. This relationship was new…but they were already developing a system.

Sherlock watched the dots “When can you activate the protocol?”

Q didn’t respond and he almost robotically took a sip of his tea that James had prepared. He continued typing before he eventually responded “I want to make sure that we activate it only when _he_ is here. If he isn’t there’s no point.”

James looked at Alec but it appeared he didn’t know anything about it either. Now was not the time but they would address this later in private with just the three of them. They would have to stress to Q the importance of trusting them.

“Who are you waiting for Q?” James asked though he was starting to think he had been left out of several vital steps.

Q simply smiled but didn’t respond even while Sherlock rolled his eyes “How do you put up with the stupidity?”

This got a response out of Q he gave a small snort “Don’t pretend that John and Lestrade didn’t know either”

Mycroft merely smiled thinly as Sherlock looked off into the distance no doubt irritated that Q had successfully defended the intelligence of his lover.

As the dots converged on the house Q pressed a button and the house was sealed. Windows, doors, and any vulnerable openings were sealed off with metal defenses. The windows were already bulletproof but they weren’t sure what weapons their enemies would bring. The guards still were firing off their weapons picking off the descending mercenaries like flies.

Q smiled but held firm on his program as his eyes darted around the screen “Looking…looking….” He muttered to himself. Then it happened…a new dot emerged but this one was green rather than red. He smiled darkly “Got him.”

James’ hand twitched with irritation…he was here to defend Q and yet it looked as though he would not be needed after all. “So that’s our man?”

Q nodded “Yes it is…I managed to get some skin cells from the letter left on the path, nothing like a finger print of course but enough to get something of a DNA profile. Very few people on earth will match that profile. “

Alec seemed to be as low on patience as James “So what good does that do? It’s not like you can go to the authorities…why not let James and I out to kill him.”

Q didn’t turn away from his screen “As I said before…you are my aces.” Finally he tapped the computer and the screen flashed

 

***Initiate Skyfall Protocol?***

 

Q’s vicious smile returned as he pressed down firmly on a button “Yes please.”

 

A large hum could be heard and the screens showed a giant dome appearing over the property trapping all the dots inside of it. James looked at Alec with a questioning brow but the other man simply shook his head. He had no idea what was going on either.

That’s when the dots started disappearing.

Satisfied with his work Q turned around and looked at the men “Skyfall is protected by the Skyfall protocol, if initiated any human DNA that is not stored into the protocol is eliminated. In short their unapproved DNA makes them a target and the system then takes them out.”

At the very end the Green Dot was alone. They had seen automatic guns appear on the roof of the house and target all the other mercenaries, the guns then all converged on him and fired.

“Well then.” Q finally turned away from his screens and smiled at them all “Safety has been established.”

 

 

That night Q returned to his room with both men. James pressed against his back as Alec covered his front. Neither said anything but their hands traced every word against his skin. That they cared about him. That they needed him to trust them. That they knew he was smarter than they were…but that they still needed that trust.

Q trembled as they pushed him onto the bed and converged on him. He had no idea how they would respond to being left out of vital information. Their touches were gentler than he expected but there was a firmness that told them this was the first and last time they would allow such a thing.

He arched as James gripped his hair and pulled him off his cock when Alec pressed into him. He was nearly blissed and shivered as Alec gave him a light spank. James was receiving pleasure simply by watching and by having Q’s mouth on him. He knew his turn would be next.

 

When they had finally exhausted themselves they laid tangled in the sheets. Their bodies pressed together not just out of their need for closeness but also out of necessity.

“We need a bigger bed.” James grumbled.

“We’ll have to get a bigger room…” Alec sighed thinking of the renovations and the pain in the ass they would be.

“We’ll want a bigger closet too.” Q said idly as he snuggled into James’ chest and purred when Alec’s arm crossed over his back and pressed against him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
